


Nicotina.

by Kurose_Kurosaki



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drunk Sex, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurose_Kurosaki/pseuds/Kurose_Kurosaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No hay mucho que decir, solo un triste reflejo y un sueño que se va.<br/>No puedo hacer nada, ya no puedo sonreír, busco una mirada, nicotina y olvidar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nicotina y olvidar.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hessefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/gifts).



> Primera vez que lo subo, escrito para el evento de AI sin fronteras en livejournal para Hessefan. Lo corregí lo mejor pude incluso el título, el original era 'Vicio solitario' pero meh, nunca me gusto así que aprovechando, pues también le cambie el nombre, el nuevo título lo saque de la canción 'Nicotina' del grupo Vainilla. Espero les guste y sobretodo que le guste a Dita-sama.

Muchas personas buscan desesperadamente a lo largo de su vida amor, por ello pueden convertirse en seres sumamente egoístas, solo pensando en ellos mismos, hiriendo a quienes estén a su lado sin querer darse cuenta de lo que hacen. Y aunque no quiera admitirlo, tal vez yo voy por el mismo camino. 

En teoría hoy es un día importante ¿Por qué? Porque hoy es el día en que por fin me graduó, debería estar contento, es decir, ya no más escuela media, por fin iré a la universidad, tendré un poco más de independencia y veré que gran parte de lo que he hecho está dando frutos, pero (y siempre ha de haber un pero) de solo verlos y saber que están juntos, me siento fatal. Los observo a distancia, se ven tan felices y yo, sin poder hacer nada. ¿Lo mejor que pude hacer? Huir de ahí a pesar de que la voz de Inoue y Keigo me llamaban.

La mejor idea que tuve fue atrincherarme en el edificio de la biblioteca, en la azotea; busque un buen lugar para sentarme y cuando lo halle prendí un cigarro; como todo buen hijo de doctor, se lo que esto me hará a largo plazo, pero también como toda buena persona desesperada solo busco algo con que matar mis ansias, la otra opción era cazar hollows para sacar un poco de mi frustración ¿Por qué no tomo la segunda opción? Porque por alguna extraña razón últimamente no ha habido tantos de ellos como para darme al gusto. Le doy una calada fuerte al cigarro, sintiendo lo penetrante de su sabor, la nicotina comienza a hacer ya su efecto en mí, me siento un poco mejor, cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por las sensaciones que me brinda este nuevo vicio.

— ¿Me pregunto qué diría tu padre si te ve fumar? —Me levante de un salto, por dios que casi muero atragantado con el humo, no imagine que hubiera alguien, no tuve la precaución de examinar el lugar, pero juraría que estaba solo y aún así, oculto a simple vista, estaba uno de los hombres más bellos que jamás creí ver (exceptuando por supuesto a Ishida). Me miro con ojos fríos y azules ¿y yo? Me quede viéndolo como idiota sin alcanzar a articular alguna palabra. Se acercó con paso firme y elegante a donde yo estaba y me arrebato el cigarro de las manos —Kurosaki Ichigo… si me dices el nombre del idiota subcomandante con el cual se encuentra mi hijo, no le diré a tu padre de tu pequeño desliz.

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Que acaso no oíste? —Me quede perplejo, no sé qué cara fue la que puse porque él hizo una mueca de hastío, bien, seguro que al menos piensa que soy un idiota. Lo observe llevarse el cigarro a la boca y darle una fumada al cigarro y bueno, si entendí bien, semejante hombre es el padre de Ishida ¡y vaya! ¡Qué pedazo de familia son estos dos!—Supongo que sabes hablar ¿o no? —¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Carraspeó para aclararme la garganta.

— ¡Si, señor! El nombre de quien esta con Ishida es Abarai Renji. —Bien, ahí está, lo dije. Suspiro ¿es esta mi forma de vengarme de esos dos? ¿Así acabare con mi dolor? No, yo sé que no, hundo mi cara entre mis brazos mientras me recargo en la pared y dejo resbalar mi cuerpo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Aun siento al padre de Ishida frente a mí.

—Eres un idiota Kurosaki Ichigo. —Levanto la vista sorprendido y me encuentro con la mirada dura del padre de Ishida, hay algo más ahí, pero no alcanzo a descifrar que es. —Alguna vez le prohibí a mi hijo el relacionarse con shinigamis, pero la razón por la cual lo hice, no fue por el pelirrojo con el que se encuentra Uryuu ahora… En verdad fuiste muy lento.

Y diciendo esto, Ishida padre dio media vuelta.

 

I.II

No sé muy bien cómo fue que paso, pero lo que estaba sucediendo, no me disgusto en ningún momento. Nunca me había preocupado acerca de mi orientación sexual y la única persona de la que me había enamorado había sido Ishida. Pero ahora me revolvía y gemía entre las sabanas de su padre, un hombre de lo más alucinante que había visto. 

Lo único que quería (recuerdo bien) era que me aclarara esa conversación que habíamos tenido en el edificio de la biblioteca. El señor Ishida me había dado a entender que yo le gustaba a su hijo y si era así ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué ahora salía con Renji? Fui a buscarlo al hospital de Karakura, según me dijo mi viejo, Ryuuken Ishida era el director, obviamente, no me dejaron pasara a verlo, pero yo estaba tan desesperado que no me importo armar un alboroto con tal de que me permitieran el paso y fue cuando él apareció, en el marco de la puerta de su oficina. Lucía tan soberbio y orgulloso, al verlo, nuevamente me quede sin habla. Todos a nuestro alrededor guardaron compostura, él me miro con esos ojos azules y fríos (igual que aquella vez que nos habíamos visto) y me hizo pasar. 

No sé porque, tal vez porque a él se le antojaba o solo para que me quedara quieto, me ofreció un vaso de whisky que recibí con un poco de preocupación, pero me bebí el contenido de un trago, sentí que mi garganta se quemaba y tosí, de soslayo pude notar una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Ishida padre. Recuerdo que mis primeras palabras hacia él salieron algo torpes y hasta bruscas, él solo levantaba las cejas en un claro gesto de incredulidad por mí actitud, poco a poco el alcohol hizo efecto en ambos, aunque estaba claro que era a mí a quien más le afectaba. No sé quién besó a quien, lo único que sé, es que ese hombre besa que da miedo y de algún modo termine en la casa de los Ishida y en el cuarto del padre, paradójico, ya que a quien yo perseguía, era al hijo.

—S-señor… ahí.  
—Mhm, eres muy sensible.  
—Tsk.—Sentí la mano de Ishida padre en mi frente, quitando unos pequeños mechones de mi cabello húmedo, dios, qué bello es este hombre.  
—Mírame. — No fue una petición, fue una orden y mientras yo me perdía en esos ojos azules él comenzó con la penetración. Era mi primera vez y tal vez él lo intuía, ya que hacia las cosas con calma, en parte se le veía que lo disfrutaba y por otra se le veía el cuidado en cada uno de sus movimientos, incluso usando un gel que sirvió de lubricante, pero y pese a todo el cuidado, no pude contener un grito de dolor. Delicioso y todo, pero no dejaba de ser dolor.

En esa habitación y en esa cama, sentí que algo dentro de mí murió ahí y en cambio, algo más nació.

Cuando terminamos, el encendió un cigarro, dio tres fumadas y estiro la mano para invitarme. ¿En realidad esto estaba sucediendo? Vi como Ishida padre se llevaba una mano a la frente y comenzaba reír en voz baja, pero no era una risa amable, sonaba algo amarga. Eso me sorprendió. Cuando se hubo calmado solo atine a preguntar.

— ¿Qué pasa?  
—Pasa que he tenido sexo con la persona de la cual mi hijo estaba enamorado y es por lo menos, quince años más joven que yo. —Al oír eso, suspire.  
—Bueno, pues es así, yo he tenido sexo con el padre de la persona de quien estaba enamorado. —Y diciendo eso, me levante de la cama, tome mis ropas, me vestí y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude. Era de esperarse que Ryuuken no me siguiera ¿Qué razón tendría para ello? La misma que yo tenía para quedarme, es decir ninguna, y sin embargo, yo anhelaba tener un montón de excusas.

Más adelante comprendí lo que murió en esa habitación; murió esa parte de mi corazón que se aferraba a Ishida Uryuu y nació algo que hizo que necesitara de Ishida Ryuuken.

 

III

Habían pasado ya un mes y medio desde esa vez que fui a casa de los Ishida, tiempo en el que me sentí vacío ¿Cómo es posible que esto me esté pasando? Es decir, debería sentirme culpable, me acosté con el padre de quien me gustaba, que además me dobla la edad y sin embargo no era así. 

Tomé mis llaves y me disponía a salir de casa, las clases están a un paso de comenzar y supongo que visitar a Chad, Mizuiro e incluso a Keigo, me hará algo de bien. Afortunadamente el viejo aún está en la clínica, por lo que no tendré que verme en la necesidad de dar explicaciones, suficiente tengo con evitar quedarme solo con mi propio padre. Avancé por la calle, sintiendo el fresco de la tarde. Me siento como un idiota, esperando algo que sé que nunca pasara, lo he visto solo dos veces, incluso él ha de pensar que me voy con el primero que me lo proponga ; me doy un golpe en la frente, porque no es como si me importará, porque no me importa ¿verdad?. Comienzo a reír de mi propia idiotez. Busco entre mi ropa la cajetilla de cigarros, supongo que uno más no me matara; lo coloco entre mis labios y busco el encendedor.

—La primera vez te dije que no le diría a tu padre a cambio de información, esta segunda vez, no tienes nada para negociar conmigo.  
—¡Wuah! —Casi muero de un infarto. La grave voz de Ishida padre me tomó desprevenido.  
—Eso no es muy educado de tu parte —Lo mire atónito, el verlo, aquí era algo que realmente no me esperaba. Tomó el cigarro de mis labios y lo llevó a los suyos, lo encendió y le dio una fumada.  
—Señor… Ishida—Me miró con esos ojos azules que tanto se parecían a los de Uryuu y me desarme por completo. Solo recuerdo su mano tomando mi nuca, sus labios sobre los míos y su lengua chocando con la mía mientras su perfume se mezclaba con su propio olor y con el del cigarro. Fue el mejor beso que jamás me hayan dado.

…

—Realmente no puedo explicarme el que no me haya podido olvidar de ti. De haber sabido que esto iba a pasar, hubiera dado la orden de que Seguridad te sacara del hospital.  
—Señor Ishida…  
—Calla y quítate ya la ropa. —Le obedecí sin dilación ¡demonios! Estoy actuando tan dócil. Primero me quite la playera y seguí con el cinturón, sentía la mirada del padre de quien una vez estuve enamorado. Continúe con el pantalón, Ryuuken estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, observando cómo me quitaba cada prenda, mis mejillas ardieron por la intensidad de su mirada. Cuando estuve desnudo por completo me hizo una seña para acercarme, volví a obedecerle. Cuando me tuvo a su alcance, me sujetó por las caderas y alzo su rostro hacia el mío, yo entrecerré los ojos y sentí su boca apresando la mía. 

Me recostó en la cama y él se situó encima de mí, dios, solo con ver esa expresión lasciva en sus ojos me excito. Me beso de pies a cabeza, incluso donde nunca imagine, deslizo sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, explorándolo, como queriendo grabarse cada uno de mis músculos.

—Es la primera y última vez que desapareces tanto tiempo, Kurosaki Ichigo. —me dijo al oído. Yo solo atine a asentir. 

Mi segunda vez fue mejor que la primera, al menos hubo una mejor preparación y estaba el hecho de que no estaba ebrio. Mi tercera, cuarta y quinta vez fueron esa misma noche y cada una, mejor que la anterior.

Me visto lentamente, sigo sin poder creerme lo que pasó. Oigo pasos en la habitación contigua. Observo el cuarto donde me encuentro. Muy limpio y con una decoración sobria pero elegante. La cama donde lo hicimos es bastante grande. Todo huele a Ryuuken Ishida, el mencionado entra en la habitación cargando una bandeja.

—Toma. —me dice mientras me extiende una taza de café.  
—Gracias —Aún me siento algo extraño. —Umm… Señor Ishida…  
—Dime Ryuuken.  
—Ah…Ryuuken ¿Qué hará…? ¿Qué haremos si Ishida se entera de nosotros? —Tal vez eso sería el fin del mundo.  
—¿Acaso importa? Él no está en la mejor posición de decir algo, primero, se enamora de un sustituto, ni siquiera pelea por lo que quiere y ahora sale con un subcomandante ¿Qué sigue? ¿Un comandante?— ¿Cómo se supone que deba interpretar eso? Ryuuken carraspea.—Como sea, apúrate y toma eso, que es hora de que te lleve a tu casa. 

Me lleva en su auto y me deja unas cuadras antes, se despide con un beso y me extiende una tarjeta con su número personal.  
—No te excedas con las llamadas.  
—Y ¿Qué hay de los mensajes? — le regalo una sonrisa.  
—Como quieras. —Me devuelve una media sonrisa.

Observó el auto alejarse. Ojala, Ishida me perdone, no supe ver cuánto me llego a querer, tanto como para que su padre le prohibiera todo contacto con shinigamis y ahora, me llevo a su padre. Sé que no todo lo que llegue a sentir por Ishida Uryuu se ira, pero también sé que Ryuuken, a pesar de lo pueda parecer, lograra que olvide el amor que le tuve a su hijo. Sonrió para mí. Toda la desesperación que sentí en los últimos meses por fin había comenzado a dispersarse.

FIN.


	2. Mentolado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punto de vista de Ryuuken Ishida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón, olvide mencionar que tenía 2 pequeñas historias extra que complementan un poco la trama, El fic lo escribí cuando recién estaba leyendo el comienzo de la saga de los Arrancar, así que si lo tratan de acomodar cronológicamente se toparan con pared, me disculpo por el gigantesco error.

Tal vez Uryuu no lo recuerde o no quiera recodarlo, pero siempre hemos estado solo nosotros dos. Mi padre nos amaba, es cierto, pero eso de ser quincy no deja para mantener una casa y por encima de mi o de las almas de los que ya se han ido, estaba mi hijo, es por eso que decidí dejar de lado ese camino y dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a darle una buena vida; yo amo a mi padre, que de eso no quepa ni la menor duda, pero amo más a mi hijo. Siempre estuve orgulloso de mi Uryuu, que mis métodos sean diferente a lo que se espera, es muy distinto. Yo nunca supe en que momento nos distanciamos tanto.

Pese a ser hombre, Uryuu posee una belleza abrumadora, un cabello negro como la noche, unos hermosos y profundos ojos azules, unas facciones finas y un cuerpo que sin estar trabajado, es espléndido por sí mismo. Tal vez fue por lo mucho que se parece a su madre o tal vez fue demasiado mi amor de padre, que vigilaba cuidadosamente lo que hacia mi vástago, llegue a tal grado que incluso una vez, cuando por error leí su diario me sentí enfermar de celos. Él, mi amado y hermoso niño, enamorado de otra persona, y no de cualquiera, sino del sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo y juro que ese día estuve a punto de salir a matar a ese engendro y a su padre ¿Por qué a su padre? Por haberle dado la vida. 

Fue cuando, aprovechando que Uryuu había perdido sus poderes, le hice jurar que nunca más volvería a tener contacto alguno con los shinigamis. Ahora sé que debí haber sido más específico.

…

— ¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto a Uryuu mientras tomo la carta que me extiende.  
—Si ya lo has visto ¿para qué preguntas?  
—Niño listo. Pues estaré ahí.- Más orgulloso no podría estar de él.

Veo salir a Uryuu de la habitación, observó nuevamente la carta, es la invitación para asistir a la ceremonia de clausura de cursos. Le doy una fumada honda al cigarro. No sé qué idea se ha forjado de mí, pero una buena, seguro que no es; culpa mía, culpa de mi trabajo, culpa de mi padre, bueno, como sea. Pues ese día estaré con él. De ninguna manera dejaría de asistir a la graduación de mi valioso vástago.

…

Pensé en llevarle flores o una billetera o un hermoso reloj de plata, esto sería mucho más sencillo si hubiese sido niña ¿Qué es lo que le gusta a Uryuu? Ah sí, coser, bueno, dejare de quebrarme la cabeza y mejor le doy el efectivo, así él elegirá a su entero antojo. Bajo del auto y me dirijo al auditorio de la escuela, en busca de mi hijo.

— ¡Ey, Ishida! — ¡Demonios! Me giro lentamente y ahí esta él con su gran y estúpida sonrisa: Kurosaki Isshin — ¡Vaya! ¿Cuánto tiempo no?  
—Desde la guerra, Kurosaki —Su entusiasmo me enferma, doy un fumada fuerte. — No ha sido demasiado tiempo, no te alborotes.  
—Y tú no te amargues Ishida ¿Has venido a ver a Uryuu?  
— ¿A quién más si no?, pero al parecer me está evitando, ha escondido su reiatsu. —Oigo la risa estruendosa de Kurosaki. —Deja de reírte ¿quieres?  
— ¡Muchachos! Bueno, Ichigo haría lo mismo si pudiera, pero ya ves que eso del reiatsu se le da un poco fatal. —vuelve a reír, bueno, he tenido suficiente y me estoy hartando.  
—De tal padre, tal hijo.  
—Oh vamos, no seas tan duro conmigo, admite que no soy tan malo.  
—Si, como digas.  
— ¡Oh mira! Por allá esta Ichigo, vayamos con él, tal vez haya visto a Uryuu.  
—No, gracias, iré a buscarlo yo mismo. — Y me alejó de ahí lo más rápido que puedo.

No tarde mucho en hallar a mi hijo y para mi sorpresa no estaba solo. Nuevamente mis celos paternales salieron a flote, pero esta vez rayando en lo malsano. Me alejo de ahí antes de que haga algo de lo que seguro me arrepentiría después.

El lugar más alejado al que se me ocurrió ir en lo que me calmaba, fue la azotea de la biblioteca. No fume, solo me quede ahí en lo que asimilaba lo que había visto. Tan absorto estaba en lo mío, que no me percaté de que alguien más había subido y solo salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando percibí el inconfundible olor del tabaco junto al enorme reiatsu de Kurosaki Ichigo.

…

El sonido del interlocutor interrumpe mis actividades, presionó el botón para contestar, la voz de mi asistente se deja oír.  
—Director Ishida , un joven está pidiendo verlo.  
— ¿Se ha identificado?  
—Sí, dice ser Kuro…  
—No lo dejes pasar.- Seguro su padre tiene que ver en esto.  
—Lo siento, no podemos dejarlo pasar… —A través del interlocutor, oigo la estruendosa voz del sustituto, vaya que se parece a su padre, como dije antes: De tal palo, tal astilla. Me levanto de mi asiento y me dirijo a la puerta, veamos si soy capaz de callarlo como llegue a callar a su padre, que ahora no estoy de muy buen humor como para recibir este tipo de visitas.

Fin del extra +Mentolado+


	3. Tabaco con sabor a caramelo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punto de vista de Uryuu Ishida

Lo había observado durante largo tiempo, desde que entramos al mismo instituto, era imposible no prestarle atención: cabellera naranja, bruto a más no poder, buen estudiante (si he de admitirlo) y siempre haciendo escándalo, ¡ah! Y lo olvidaba, un reiatsu bestial. Pero él, al parecer él no se daría cuenta de mi existencia. Patético y más que eso.

Me maldije muchas veces por mi timidez, ni siquiera podía articular decentemente un “Hola” en su presencia, y así pasaron lentamente las semanas y los meses, y de repente, una noche, él se volvió un shinigami. Como quincy, mi deber era vengar a mi maestro y amado abuelo por haber muerto gracias a ellos. Ahora bien ¿podría pelear contra Kurosaki? Seguro que sí y para ello debía de desechar este sentimiento que sin que yo pudiera evitarlo nació por él, sabía que no sería fácil, pero como había dicho, era mi deber proteger nuestro orgullo de quincy. Craso error. Con sus palabras y acciones me enamore aún más de ese shinigami de poca monta.

Cuando Kurosaki tuvo que ir a la sociedad de las Almas a rescatar a Kuchiki, lo acompañe sin titubear. Tuve incontables razones para hacerlo: mi orgullo de quincy ya que no podía perdonarme una derrota frente a otro shinigami que no fuera Kurosaki, el sentimiento de querer proteger a quien quiero, cuidar de Inoue y el dar mi apoyo incondicional a quienes sin demostrárselos adecuadamente he llegado a considerar mis amigos. He de admitir que hubo momentos en los que llegué a sentirme celoso, es decir, ver a Kurosaki dando todo por salvar a Kuchiki era en ocasiones algo difícil de sobrellevar y para cuando llego el momento de partir y verlo a él tan feliz, no pude más que sonreír para mis adentros; aunque perdí mis poderes y eso significara no poder estar más a su lado esa sonrisa valió la pena. Durante nuestra estadía ahí, espere algo de Kurosaki, que se diera cuenta de mi existencia, más allá de un camarada, un amigo, un enemigo o un compañero de clases; pero espere en vano y sé que no soy el único que esperaba. Quería gritárselo a la cara, decirle que lo amaba, que siempre estaría para él cuando lo necesitara, que me llamara cuando quisiera, que lo daría todo por él sin titubear. Pero entre tanto ajetreo no hubo oportunidad. Estaba desesperado.

Además, en la Soul Society también conocí mejor a Abarai Renji y ¿Quién hubiera pensado que sería ese pelirrojo impertinente quien haría que me olvidara de Kurosaki Ichigo? De alguna manera él se había percatado de lo que yo sentía por el sustituto. Nunca me dijo nada directamente, pero podía notar algo raro en sus miradas. Ni yo me lo esperaba. Se dice que en las batallas donde se arriesga la vida, es donde se forjan los lazos más fuertes y al estar Abarai junto a mí en la pelea contra Syazel, fue que comenzó a darse todo. Cuando finalmente terminó esa batalla (no quisiera decirlo, pero gracias a dios por la llegada oportuna de Kurotsuchi) y mientras nos atendían, Abarai prometió que pasara lo que pasara, me protegería. Esta demás decir que me moleste, recuerdo que le dije que no era una chica y que no necesitaba ese tipo de consideraciones. El solo se limitó a sonreír.

Después de que la guerra de invierno terminara, recibí las visitas de Abarai, este siempre llegaba de buen humor y con algún dulce de la Soul Society. Cada vez que venía a mi departamento o que me esperaba fuera de la escuela él lograba (y sin que yo me diera cuenta), que me olvidara de Kurosaki y al mismo tiempo se ganaba un pedazo de mi corazón. 

FIN +Tabaco con sabor a caramelo+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por pasarse a leer <3

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por pasarse a leer.


End file.
